weerfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Catergorie
De Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Schaal is een classificatie toegepast op de meeste tropische cyclonen die uitstijgen boven de intensiteit van een tropische depressie of tropische storm en daarmee tot de categorie orkanen gerekend worden. De schaal verdeelt orkanen in vijf categorieën op basis van de intensiteit van continue windsnelheid. Om ingedeeld te worden als orkaan moet een tropische cycloon op zijn hoogtepunt een continue windsnelheid hebben van minstens 119 kilometer per uur. De hoogste klasse in de schaal, categorie 5, wordt gereserveerd voor stormen met windsnelheden boven de 249 km/h. De classificatie is primair bedoeld voor het vaststellen van potentiële schade en mogelijk overstromingsgevaar zodra een orkaan aan land komt. Officieel wordt de Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Schaal alleen gebruikt om orkanen te determineren voorkomende in the Atlantische Oceaan en noordelijke Stille Oceaan ten oosten van de internationale datumgrens. In andere gebieden gebruikt men andere classificatieschalen om deze stormen te beschrijven. Stormen worden aangeduid als "orkaan", "cycloon" of "tyfoon", afhankelijk van het gebied waarin ze woeden. Geschiedenis right|thumb|150px|Herbert Saffir (rechts) De schaal is ontwikkeld in 1971 door de civiel ingenieur Herbert Saffir en de meteoroloog Bob Simpson, die toen directeur was van het National Hurricane Center (NHC) in de Verenigde Staten. De schaal werd geïntroduceerd bij het grote publiek in 1973, en werd overal gebruikt nadat Neil Frank Simpson had opgevolgd als bestuurder van het NHC in 1974. De oorspronkelijke schaal is ontwikkeld door Saffir, een bouwkundig ingenieur, die in 1969 voor de Verenigde Naties studie verrichtte naar goedkope huisvesting in orkaan-kansrijke gebieden. Tijdens deze studie realiseerde Saffir zich dat er geen eenvoudige indeling bestond voor de intensiteit van schade veroorzaakt door orkanen. Zich spiegelend aan het gebruik van de Schaal van Richter bij het beschrijven van aardbevingen, ontwierp hij een 1-5 schaal gebaseerd op windsnelheid, in relatie tot de te verwachten schade aan civiele objecten. Saffir overhandigde de schaal aan het NHC, en Simpson voegde de effecten van stormvloed en overstroming toe. De schaal zegt niets over de hoeveelheid regen of het soort locatie dat getroffen wordt, hetgeen betekent dat een categorie 2-orkaan in een grote stad meer schade zal aanrichten dan een categorie 5-orkaan die landelijk gebied treft. Categorieën De schaal maakt onderscheid in vijf verschillende categorieën gebaseerd op windsnelheid, barometrische druk en de hoeveelheid stormvloed. Het U.S. National Hurricane Center classificeert orkanen van categorie 3 en groter als grote hurricane. De meeste weerbureaus gebruiken de definitie van continue wind zoals aanbevolen door de World Meteorological Organization (WMO), die windsnelheidsmetingen specificeert als gemiddelde windsnelheid op een hoogte van 10 meter gedurende 10 minuten. De U.S. Nationale Weersdienst (NWS) echter definieert continue windsnelheid als gemiddelde windsnelheid over een periode van één minuut, gemeten op 10 meter hoogte. Atmosferische druk waarden zijn benaderingen. De vijf categorieën lopen op in intensiteit. Categorie 1 Stormen van categorie 1 veroorzaken normalerwijs geen schade aan bebouwing; ze zijn wel in staat om caravans en mobiele woningen omver te blazen, bomen te ontwortelen of te knikken. Slecht bevestigde dakbedekking waait af. Ook zijn ze in staat om kustoverstromingen en kleinere schade aan pieren te veroorzaken. Categorie 2 Stormen met deze kracht beschadigen enkele daken en veroorzaken ook schade aan slecht gebouwde deuren en ramen. Aanmerkelijke schade wordt toegebracht aan de vegetatie, slecht opgehangen verkeerslichten en slecht geconstrueerde pieren. Caravans en en mobiele woningen worden normalerwijze ernstig beschadigd en houtbouw ondergaat structurele beschadigingen. Kleine boten, al dan niet geankerd, worden van hun ankers weggeslagen. Categorie 3 Tropische cyclonen met deze intensiteit en hoger krijgen een eigen naam als ze ontstaan in de Atlantische of Oostelijke Stille Oceaan. Deze stormen kunnen ernstige schade toebrengen aan kleine woningen en utiliteitsvoorzieningen, met name als ze zijn geconstrueerd uit hout of plaatmateriaal met kleinere oppervlaktebeschadigingen. Gebouwen zonder solide fundering, zoals caravans, worden normalerwijze vernietigd en platte daken worden gestript. Woningen van plaatmateriaal worden doorgaans zeer ernstig en onherstelbaar beschadigd. Overstromingen aan de kust vernietigen kleinere objecten, terwijl grotere objecten worden geraakt door rondvliegend puin. Tevens kunnen tot ver in het binnenland landerijen overstroomd raken. Categorie 4 Categorie 4-orkanen veroorzaken veel buitenmuurschades en complete beschadiging van daken op huizen. Zware, onherstelbare schade en volledige vernietiging van benzinestationoverkappingen en andere grote overhangende constructies. Caravans en woningen van plaatmateriaal worden met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Deze orkanen veroorzaken grote erosie van stranden en tot ver in het binnenland overstromingen. Orkanen van deze sterkte zijn extreem gevaarlijk voor bewoonde gebieden. Categorie 5 Categorie 5 is de hoogste categorie die een tropische cycloon kan krijgen op de Saffir-Simpson-schaal. Deze stormen veroorzaken totale dakbeschadiging op heel veel huizen en industriële gebouwen. Soms worden complete gebouwen al dan niet met utiliteitsvoorzieningen weg- of omvergeblazen. Instorting van grote daken en muren, vooral als ze weinig of geen interne ondersteuning hebben is gebruikelijk. Zeer zware en onherstelbare schade aan houtconstructies en totale vernietiging van mobiele en van plaatmateriaal gemaakte huizen is alom aanwezig. Slecht enkele gebouwtypen zijn in staat om intact te overleven, en dan alleen maar als ze minstens 4 tot 8 km in het binnenland staan. Daartoe behoren kantoren, rijtjeshuizen, appartementcomplexen, en hotels die gebouwd zijn van beton of staal. Tevens kunnen publieke hoge betonnen parkeergarages met meerdere verdiepingen en huizen gemaakt van versterkte stenen of cementblokken met daken met een hoek minder dan 35 graden en geen enkel overhangend stuk de storm doorstaan (mits de ramen zijn gemaakt van orkaanbestendig veiligheidsglas of afgesloten zijn met rolluiken). De stormvloedgolf veroorzaakt belangrijke schade aan de onderste verdiepingen van alle objecten langs de kust, en veel kustobjecten kunnen compleet met de grond gelijk gemaakt worden of gewoonweg weggespoeld worden door de vloed. Stormvloedschade kan ontstaan tot 2 à 3 kilometer in het binnenland met vloedgolven, afhankelijk van het terrein, tot 3 à 4 kilometer landinwaarts. Volledige evacuatie van bewoonde gebieden kan nodig zijn als de orkaan dichtbewoonde gebieden bedreigt. deze orkanen kunnen alom verwoestend zijn.